Office Playtime
by fyeahJogia
Summary: This would be taking it to the complete next level. Neither of them had ever done anything sexual while trying to mess with the meetings before, but she was about to take that step. / AU: BeckJade, boss!Beck, secretary!Jade.


_don't own._

* * *

Jadelyn West smirked as she strutted into work. Heads turned, as usual, but she kept her head high and ignored them all. Men came rushing up to her and offered to carry her files, open the doors for her, do anything for her. They were falling at her feet, more than normal. Her outfit for the day was a tight white shirt that enhanced her breasts and tight pinstripe skirt, and high heels that made her legs look longer. Oh yes, she was dressed to impress. As she reached her destination, she knocked on the door before walking into her boss's office.

Beck's head snapped up and he let a small smile cross his lips as his beautiful secretary walked in. "Hey."

"Good morning sir," She replied with a smile, placing his coffee and files on his desk in front of him. "You have two meetings today sir, one at 10am with the owner of the Evermore company about the cover for the next fashion magazine, then one with the president of the Japanese branch at 4. You also have an appointment at 1 with a former client, and your fiancée is coming to see you at 12.." God, Jade hated her boss's fiancée. She was such a bitch. And the rock she had on her finger that she shoved into everyone's faces to prove she had an _extremely _rich husband-to-be amazed Jade. Why the hell would Mr. Oliver spend so much money on a girl like her? A slutty, blonde, dumb bitch.

"Thanks Jade. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it for today I believe. If anything else arises, I shall inform you." With a smirk, she turned and left, but not before measuring the size of his desk. She'd easily fit under it, which was good. It made it easy for her to commence with her plan.

You see, Jade and Beck had a bet going on. In which they both tried to mess with each other's meetings in some way or other, whoever managed to mess up the most meetings got 50 dollars off the other by the end of the month. But what she planned on doing would be taking it to the complete next level. Neither of them had ever done anything sexual while trying to mess with the meetings before, but she was about to take that step. She didn't give a fuck if he had a fiancée, she knew he was unhappy with her. She was a model, and everyone knows model's are the bitchiest people ever. He met this chick, _Jade can't even remember her name, _at a fashion shoot for the magazine.

At ten to ten, Jade waited till Beck got up to have a quick drink before sneaking into his office, ducking under his desk. She got down on all fours and moved into the corner, so he wouldn't kick her as he sat back down. The desk was built into the floor, there was no way the owner of Evermore would be able to see her at all. She smirked, thinking about how hard it would be for Beck to keep his moans quiet. I mean, she's heard him and his fiancée going at it in his office before. And she assumed it's impossible for him to keep quiet.

_She thinks he's just marrying this chick for the sex._

When Beck's meeting had started, she waited for about ten minutes before positioning herself in between his helpfully open legs. She smirked before placing her hands on his thighs, pulling the zipper of his pants down with her teeth. His body tensed, she glanced up and noticed him sending a fleeting glance down at her before continuing his conversation. She moved her hand under the hem of his boxers and let his hardening cock spring free.

Beck's eyes closed then flew open, a small sigh escape his lips.

"What's wrong, Beckett?" The manager of Evermore, Andre Harris, asked, a bit shocked at Beck's flustered expression.

Beck shook his head violently as Jade took him into her mouth and started sucking relentlessly, her tongue licking the underside of him, hand running across the bits of him she hadn't yet reached with her mouth. "N-nothing. So...about this...uh...this cover.."

The awkward conversation continued for a few minutes before Jade decided she wasn't having any fun with this anymore, and suddenly took all 7 inches of him into her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting her throat.

"Aahh...oh shit...holy shit!" Beck moaned loudly, before clamping his hand over his mouth. Andre shot him an odd look before standing up.

"You don't seem to be in your right frame of mind today Beckett, I'll reschedule this meeting with your secretary at a later date." The two shook hands, then Andre left.

"You're fucking evil Jade, a completely evil little minx, you know that?" Beck moaned. He was so close...just a few more seconds and he'd be there. Without warning, he shot his seed into her mouth, which she swallowed. A few drops slipped from her mouth, but she sucked them back into her mouth.

"Stand up...now." He ordered. Jade raised an eyebrow before getting out from under the desk, which Beck promptly pushed her back onto and kissed her hard. Pulling back, he grabbed her hand.

"We're going back to mine," Beck started to pull her to the door of his office, but Jade stopped him,

"Wait.."

"What?"

"You might want to zip your pants up first...and hide that boner." She winked. Beck zipped up his pants, grabbed a file off his desk and covered his crotch before leaving his office quickly with Jade in tow.

The drive back to his house was full of lustful gazes and quick passionate kisses at the traffic lights. As soon as he pulled up, they both jumped out and practically ran into his apartment. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Jade's mouth was attacking his with passion. Beck hitched her onto his waist, his hands clutching her firm ass to hold her up as he carried her up to his bedroom, his mouth never once leaving hers. He set her down on the bed, kissing down the silky expanse of her neck as he fumbled around in his bedside drawer for something. Jade's eyes fluttered close and his talented mouth peppered kisses along her jawline, but snapped open again when her wrists were held above her head and she heard the familiar click of handcuffs closing.

"Did you jus-"

"Yes I did." With a cocky smirk, Beck ripped her shirt off, pulling her bra with it.

"Well I knew you were bossy at work, didn't think you'd be bossy in bed too, sir." A moan escaped his lips as his roughly kneaded her breasts, his thumbs running across her perk nipples.

"You have amazing tits..." Beck breathed out before attaching his mouth to one, sucking lightly on her nipple. A breathy moan escaped her lips, the fire between her legs growing. Beck sucked on her breasts for a few minutes before kneeling up, ripping his own dress shirt and tie off, throwing them carelessly to the floor. Her pants and underwear quickly joined the pile.

Her hands were straining against the handcuffs, desperate to touch him. He smirked at her again before moving down on the bed, kissing her right calf lightly as his index finger pushed into her shaven snatch. Her hips bucked uselessly as he worked his fingers quickly inside her, two fingers pumping inside her hot core, his thumb rubbing furiously at her engorged clit. Her breathy moans urged Beck on, but just before she was about to climax, he moved his fingers out of her.

Her cry of frustration was loud. "Why'd you stop?"

"Your punishment for sucking me during my meeting," Beck replied with a smirk, pulling his pants and boxers down quickly. His hand wrapped around his hard shaft, moving quickly. Jade's eyes followed his every movement, squirming around on the bed, practically wrestling with her handcuffs in her desperate need for release. When Beck thrust into his hand and came with a loud moan, she nearly lost it.

"Beck please...I want you...please..."

"Wait...let me just change your position to something better...I can get into you deeper that way.." Beck slipped a finger inside her again, undoing the handcuffs with his free hand. Moving his finger out of her again, he ordered her to get in the doggy position. Once she did, he stood up on his knees and thrust into her quickly, hands gripping her hips hard. A loud moan escaped her lips as he started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her wet heat quickly. His hands ran all over her back before he reached and grabbed her swinging breasts, pinching her nipples lightly, thrusting in harder.

"Ohh god Beck..." Jade called out.

"You like that do you? Being bent over and fucked by your boss like the dirty slut you are?" Beck breathed out, thrusting harder. When he didn't get a response, he pinched her nipples hard. "Answer me!"

"I do! Holy shit I love it, I'm your dirty slut sir. All yours!" Jade yelled out quickly, thrusting her hips back to meet his. Beck called out in ecstasy as he reached his climax due to her words, her climax following quickly behind. He pulled out of her and lay down on the bed next to her, watching as she collapsed onto her front. Both were panting heavily as Beck pulled the comforter over them.

"Well...this is going to change our working relationship." Beck commented with a chuckle.

* * *

**_Happy easter :) Um...yeah. The majority of fics I post will be smut...so. I'll post the final chapter to The Girl With The Sexy Smirk some point later this week. Review if you like xox_**


End file.
